


Sobrevive

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Friendship, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hay una canción que me gusta mucho."Amar puede doler".Nunca creí que lastimara tanto."Amar puede curar tu alma"¿Realmente puede?





	1. 1: Guía en mi propio universo omegaverse

Nuestra sociedad se divide en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Pero estas no nos dividen. Somos una sociedad totalmente igualitaria en todo sentido y aspecto. Hay Omegas ricos, Alfas Pobres, Betas líderes de manadas, etc. Somos prácticamente equitativos en población. Pero son más Alfas, luego Betas y finalmente omegas.  
Las alfas y omegas emiten hormonas naturales. Los betas también pero es muy suave. Las hormonas se pueden disimular con jabones y perfumes especiales, pero que tienen un gran costo.   
Una manada se forma con un acuerdo verbal entre todas las partes. Para romperlo este se debe hacer con otra manada o ser echado por el líder de esta. Los integrantes de la manada se perciben entre sí. Se pueden mandar hormonas perceptibles entre ellos pero no para los demás. Las manadas se forman a partir de que cada integrante sabe a qué raza pertenece. O sea que a partir de los 13, los “grupos de amigos”, se transforman en manada.  
Las parejas interraciales son tan comunes como las de la misma raza. La vinculación es legal a partir de los 21 años. Esta se puede hacer entre todo tipo de pareja. Si ambos son de la misma raza el más débil debe ser mordido, formando un enlace donde ambas partes se vuelven una en espíritu y siente lo mismo del otro. Se dice que cuando un Alfa y un omega se ven por primera vez, ambos se enamoran y sus cuerpos reaccionan al tiempo, es porque son pareja destinada. Mito que perdió fuerza y que casi nadie conoce, por que sucede en una probabilidad casi nula.   
Todas las personas deben hacer su examen médico para determinar su especie a la edad de 13 años. Este es de suma importancia ya que aunque todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades, cada uno tiene necesidades diferentes.   
Características de cada especie

Omegas:  
Dóciles y calmados. Muy maternales (Debido a su capacidad de quedar embarazados) pero débiles. Sueltan hormonas según su estado de ánimo. Los omegas tienen su celo cada 3 meses y les dura 3 días. En esta época los omegas están más necesitados de contacto físico y sueltan hormonas para atraer a los alfas (Ya que ellos enlazan principalmente con ellos y por qué ellos perciben estas hormonas, cosa que los betas y los omegas no hacen). Estos efectos pueden ser aplacados con los perfumes antes mencionados, medicina supresora y paños especiales para evitar accidentes con los fluidos. 

Betas:   
No les importa nada. Muy sociables entre ellos, pero usualmente no se acercan mucho a los omegas o betas. No perciben los olores de estos. Ninguno de ellos puede quedar embarazado. Es más normal ver una pareja Beta-beta.

Alfas:  
Territoriales y dominantes. Principales engendradores. Muy fuertes, encantadores y poderosos. Líderes innatos. Enlazan principalmente entre ellos y con omegas. Tienen un celo suave cada 6 meses. Si un alfa se encuentra en celo y un omega también, las hormonas los hacen entrar en un trance provocando que el alfa muerda al omega.


	2. El examen

Mi padre es un Alfa. Mi madre una Beta. Mi hermana una Alfa. Y mi hermano un Beta. Así que yo debo ser Alfa o Beta. ¿no?  
Mi nombre es Marco y estoy en espera de mi examen de raza.   
Mi pronóstico es que soy un Beta. No soy muy fuerte, ni muy alto, ni atractivo. Soy un chico de 13 años bastante aburrido. Pero.. Realmente quiero ser un Alfa. Quiero serlo para poder demostrarle a mi familia y a todo el mundo que yo tengo potencial. Además de poder tener poder, fuerza, ser atlético, crear una manada de solo alfas...  
De este resultado dependerá mi vida entera.   
—Marco ¿Verdad?— Pregunta una enfermera Beta. La reconozco por su falta de olor. Los trabajadores de los hospitales en su mayoría son Beta ya que no son tan propensos a los olores de las otras razas y estos no los incitan a dejarse llevar por su instinto. Pero esto no significa que no puedan trabajar en medicina, solo trabajan en áreas distintas. Por ejemplo los Omegas trabajan en maternidad y los Alfas en cirugía en la mayoría de veces.  
¬—Si — Contesta mi padre. Un Alfa en potencia. Supremamente autoritario, cruel, mandón y grosero con todos los de mi familia, con sus empleados pero especialmente conmigo. Me ha maltratado muchísimas con golpes y palabras. No me deja hacer nada sin su autorización previa, nunca se ha preocupado por mí, nunca ha hecho nada por mí aparte de odiarme.  
—Síganme por aquí— La enfermera se voltea y nos lleva al consultorio. Entramos y ella cierra la puerta después de salir. La doctora está sentada en su escritorio tecleando. Para para mirarnos con una gran sonrisa que ninguno de nosotros dos respondemos. Él porque está enojado y yo por que le tengo miedo a él.  
No sé por qué mi padre vino a acompañarme a esto. La excusa que nos dio fue que quería cerciorarse de que no le mintiéramos acerca de mi raza. Y tiene razón. Pero por simple lógica, yo seré un Beta o un Alfa. No hay nada que temer.   
-—Disculpe pero debería esperar afuera. —Le dice la doctora a mi padre.  
—Yo lo conozco más que el mismo. Además es muy débil. Me necesita. — Dice de brazos cruzados. Percibo su olor de ira. Ese olor me da mucho miedo. Siempre que se enoja, se desquita conmigo.  
—Lo lamento. Pero debe esperar afuera. — Repite amablemente.  
—Bien. Como sea. — Se levanta y se va. Agacho la cabeza. En casa me va a ir mal.  
—No hay nada que temer. Este examen es muy sencillo y consta de 3 partes. Te haré unas preguntas, luego un examen físico y luego un examen de sangre ¿Está bien?  
—Si señora.  
—Excelente Marco. — Me sonríe mientras alista los papeles.- Primera pregunta: ¿Percibes los olores con facilidad?  
—Si señora  
—¿Eres líder de tu grupo de amigos?  
—Yo…nunca he tenido amigos. —Y era verdad. La doctora me miró brevemente.   
— ¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?  
—Solo una. Se llamaba Michelle. — Eso pasó hace ya varios años.  
—¿Cuáles eran tus pensamientos hacia ella?  
—Solo quería jugar con ella. Pero…ella se aprovechaba de mí para que le hiciera las tareas y trabajos. Yo le daba regalos y ella los botaba. Un día me cansé y yo ya no le volví a hacer nada.  
—¿Has pensado en tener hijos?  
—Jamás. Nunca.  
Y las preguntas seguían y seguían. Gustos, disgustos y comportamiento. Después me pesaron, midieron, tocaron mi estómago y, aunque me avergüenza decirlo, me bajaron los pantalones para examinar mis partes. Al final me sacaron sangre y me dijeron que me darían los resultados en media hora.  
Me senté al lado de mi padre y me puse a leer. Él se quedó dormido. Mi nerviosismo estaba al límite. ¿Beta? ¿Alfa? ¿Omega?  
No. No quiero tener celos, ni tener una familia, ni ser un objeto. No quiero que me consideren débil. No quiero nada de eso. Puede que seamos igualitarios pero de todas maneras los omegas siguen siendo maltratados. Además de que mi familia, mi colegio...  
Todos me odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacen por ser un Omega.  
—Pueden pasar a recibir el resultado. —Nos anunció la misma enfermera del inicio, quien estaba ayudando a la doctora con mi examen. Nos paramos al tiempo y caminamos. La doctora se veía muy seria.  
—Aquí están los resultados. — dijo extendiendo una hoja que yo tomé y que después de leer mi padre me arranco de las manos.

Nombre: Marco   
Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de Mayo  
Edad: 13 años  
Examen: Determinación de raza  
Resultado:  
OMEGA Ω


	3. ¿¡Omega?!

— ¿Estas pruebas son fiables? — Gruñó mi padre.  
—100%. No hay probabilidades de error.  
Yo estaba temblando y en shock. Omega. Es sola palabra resonaba en mi mente y no pensaba en nada más. Miraba hacia un punto fijo y no sabía si estaba llorando o si era mi imaginación. Omega...  
— Marco. — Era mi padre usando su voz de Alfa. Levante la cara y miré a la doctora. No entiendo nada.  
—Como decía...—La doctora sacó un pequeño cuadernillo. "Guía básica del Omega" con un chico y una chica dormidos debajo de un árbol como ilustración — Necesitan leer y memorizar esto. También necesitaran esto. — Volvió a abrir un cajón y saco dos cajas. Una azul y otra rosa que era más grande. — Esta azul contienen supresores de celo. No hacen que el celo se vaya pero sí que se mas pasajero. Esta otra caja tiene un kit básico del omega para el celo. — Abrió la caja y de inmediato me sonrojé — Tiene juguetes, toallas para que no ocurran accidentes con sus fluidos, un paquete de anticonceptivos, un collar de protección del cuello y un perfume para ocultar sus hormonas. Su primer celo deberá llegar en menos de un mes — Cerró la caja y mi padre las recogió. Olía su rabia. Ya sé lo que me espera en casa.  
— ¿Algo más?  
—Solo una advertencia. Ser Omega es tan normal como ser un Beta o un Alfa. De hecho, es la mejor raza de las tres porque ellos pueden traer vida a este mundo. Por favor cuide y entienda a su hijo.  
Mi padre se puso de pie y salió y yo salí detrás de él aun temblando. Nos subimos al carro donde Nicolás, nuestro chofer y mi único amigo quien es como mi padre. No hablamos durante todo el camino y la tensión y la ira era palpable. Fue bastante incómodo.   
Yo solo miraba por la ventana pensando en mi vida a partir de ahora y tratando de no llorar. Mi celo no demoraba en llegar, mi familia me odia y en mi colegio también me odian.  
Mi colegio dicen que es el mejor de la ciudad. Pero por ahora apenas me estoy acostumbrando a él. Mis compañeros son bastante malos conmigo. Me esconden las cosas, me rayan los cuadernos, me hacen zancadilla y apenas llegue me hundieron la cabeza en un inodoro.   
Tres quintos de los estudiantes son Alfas, dos quintos son Betas y menos de un quinto son Omegas. Las alfas tienen prioridades en todo: Notas, asientos, actividades recreativas, comida. Los betas no son molestados y llevan una vida normal. Los Omegas son parias. No tienen voz ni voto y son constantemente golpeados y violados en las instalaciones.  
Aun no entiendo cómo es que eso es posible en la sociedad actual. Si, puede que esta me permita estudiar en este lugar tan costoso y prestigioso, pero no entiendo por qué las divisiones entre razas aquí dentro. Supongo que es porque todos vienen de familias ricas y tradicionales, donde piensan como hace décadas: Los Alfas deben ser como mi padre, los Betas deben relacionarse solo entre ellos y los Omegas son solo para tener relaciones y tener hijos.  
Yo ayude a uno de ellos en mi primer día de clase. Estaba con muchos golpes y mordiscos por todo el cuerpo. Estaba en el cubículo del lado derecho del que yo me encontraba. Me advirtió que no me acercara a un tal Chris, pero para mi suerte, me tocó en el mismo curso de él.   
Desde ese día yo le tenía un profundo odio. Fue odio a primera vista para ambos. Es dos años mayor que yo, su cabello es rubio, es de mi misma estatura y es un Alfa para compensar. Es el líder del salón: Presidente de clase, amado por todos, inteligente, guapo (Para mi tiene cara de rata de caño. Sin ofender a las ratas ni a los caños), defiende a todo el que le agrada, si no, prepárate para ser marginado y maltratado. Él y mi padre son los que me han roto ya varios huesos, hecho varios moretones y hecho sangrar incontable veces.   
Llegamos a casa y nos bajamos. Abre la puerta y entramos. Mi padre es un diseñador de modas muy reconocido, no solo en nuestro país, si no que en todo el mundo. Tenemos una casa muy elegante y bonita en el barrio más rico de la ciudad y no sé cuantas más en el extranjero. Apenas entramos me jala del cuello de mi camisa, haciéndome caer y me arrastra hacia mi habitación que es la más pequeña y alejada de todas. Subimos las escaleras y a él no le importa que los peldaños me hagan daño en la cabeza. Me levanta a la fuerza para luego empujarme dentro de la habitación haciéndome caer de cara contra el suelo haciéndome estallar la nariz. Me volteo a verlo y me lanza a la cabeza las dos cajas.  
—Debí adivinarlo. Omega. Qué asco.- Se quitó el cinturón y empezó a golpearme con el, con los puños, los pies y lanzándome de un lado a otro. No paró hasta que se cansó, que fue como casi una hora después. No importa cuánto llore o cuanto grite, el no para de golpearme y de ofenderme.  
No sé cómo pude mantenerme consiente, pero lo hice aunque apenas podía abrir un ojo. Todo me dolía. Me quede dormido en el piso toda la noche pues mañana tengo que ir al colegio.


End file.
